reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass '''was sung by Danielle Allen and Roderick Meeks with Forte, in the seventeenth episode of the series, Duets, as Danielle's audition for Forte and a free performance for the school. Lyrics '''Danielle (and Roderick) with Forte: Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass Danielle (with Forte): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And (all the right junk in all the right places) Roderick (Forte): I see the magazines (Ah-ah) Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah) We know that this ain't real Come on now, (with Forte: make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah) Just raise 'em up, cause Roderick with Forte: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Danielle with Forte (Danielle): (Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size Forte: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Danielle (and Roderick with Forte): She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) Alumni and Forte: That booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Danielle with Forte (Danielle): (You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll Forte: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Danielle and Roderick with Forte (Roderick with Forte): So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Danielle (with Forte): I'm bringing (booty back) (Roderick: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you (think you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Danielle and Roderick with Forte: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Danielle with Forte (Danielle): (Yeah, my) momma she told me (Rockerick: Woo) Don't worry about your (and Roderick: size) Forte: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Danielle (and Roderick) with Forte: (Danielle: She says) (Boys like a little more booty to hold) at night Roderick with Forte: Uh, that booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Danielle (and Roderick) with Forte: (Danielle: You know) I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Roderick: Oh-woah-oh-oh) Forte: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Danielle (and Roderick) with Forte): So, if that's what's you're into then (go ahead and move along) (Roderick: Yeah!) Because (you know) (I'm all about that bass), 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Oh, woah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Danielle with Roderick (Danielle): (Roderick: Because you know) (You know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Ooh, oh) (Roderick: Because you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Said) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, ('bout that bass) Danielle and Roderick: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Forte: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Danielle (Roderick): I know you like this bass (Ooh) Ooh (Don't you know I'm) Danielle and Roderick: All about that bass, 'bout that bass? Category:Songs by Danielle Category:Songs by Roderick